Episode 7550 (8th July 2016)
Plot Hungover Tracy comes down stairs to discover the television and microwave gone. She hears Vanessa and Carly returning from their night out so she smashes a back window, and explains to her housemates they've been burgled. Victoria worries that her attacker might get off. Cain offers for him and Adam to sort the attacker out, but Victoria insists she wants everything done legally and agrees to identify him. Vanessa and Carly can't believe what the burglar stole, including Johnny's baby monitor. Carly spots the glass from the broken window is outside, and realises the attacker must have been breaking out so Tracy is forced to admit it was probably the man she brought home the previous night. Jai receives his decree nisi in the post but is determined not to let him get to it an focus on his first overnight with Eliza. Holly sneakily tries to talk Victoria out of identifying her attacker. Megan worries about Jai having Eliza overnight and considers calling it off, but Emma insists even she needs a break sometime. Holly informs Jai she has got rid of her drug and doesn't need anyone's help but Jai can see through her and informs her even he still thinks of drugs most days. Priya searches for her necklace. Holly explains to Jai that Victoria was attacked by her dealer, and now she is trying to scare Victoria into not identifying him, as he will likely involve her and then her family will know she isn't clean. Diane instructs David to seize the moment and not let cancer rule him. Tracy asks Charity if she knows who the man who she brought home, as she doesn't even know his name. David is disappointed to learn Tracy slept with him. In the café, Victoria informs Adam and Moira she has changed her mind about identifying her attacker, and she has decided to sell the Diddy Diner. Jai encourages Holly to tell Moira the truth about her drug use. Priya wishes she didn't get so drunk and lose her necklace and informs Emma that she and James will be getting their deposit back soon as the insurance are paying out. Rakesh steps outside and phones someone regarding a payday loan. Jai admits to Rishi he went to an NA meeting when he walked out of the party. Rishi tells Jai he is proud of him and offers to drive him to a meeting the next time he feels that way. Megan arrives at Holdgate Farm to drop Eliza off, and Jai is delighted to spend time with his daughter. Moira vents to Cain about Victoria not identifying her attacker. She questions Holly on why she talked Victoria out of it. Holly screams at Moira and admits she is still using. Tracy offers to move out of Tug Ghyll, which Carly and Vanessa agree with. Moira can't believe Holly's revelation. Holly tells Moira that she can't stop without her help, and if she doesn't stop she'll end up dead. Holly begs for Moira's help, but Moira wishes that she had never returned as she can't go through it again. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Chittell *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office *Main Street *Church Lane *Holdgate Farm - Living room, hallway and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Café Main Street - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,760,000 (21st place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes